


Sweet

by SubversiveSocialite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Victor's boys really are the sweetest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's area, whichever is older.

This was Victor’s favorite part, the calm at the end where his lover was quiet and exhausted, Yuuri not even sighing as he sat in Victor’s lap, the Russian’s knot pulsing again, filling the content omega beneath him with another warm rush of come.

“Are you done yet?” his other Yuri asks, but any bite to his words is undone by the way he stares at where they’re tied, tracing his finger around where Victor’s knot swells Yuuri’s rim.

“Not yet, kitten,” Victor replies with a smile, trailing a finger down Yuri’s swollen, angry cock to cinch his hand briefly around the teen’s knot.

Yuri’s face contorts, displeasure at the nickname warring with the physical pleasure Victor gives him, and Victor’s dick hardens a little at the sight before he spends one last time in Yuuri. He focuses entirely on Yuuri’s face as he slowly pulls out, watching Yuuri’s beautiful round cheeks color as Victor’s warm come and Yuuri’s slick leak onto the sheets and wet the omega’s thighs, painting him with their combined desire.

“All right, up you go,” Victor encourages, patting Yuri’s ass. The other alpha glares at him but moves eagerly to mount their omega. The silver-haired Russian smiles as he watches Yuuri expertly control the younger man, shifting him with touches at his back and hips so light the blond never knows the black-haired man is manipulating him. When the spent omega finally has Yuri where he wants him, Yuuri eases his legs wider invitingly, and the blond braces himself before thrusting in enthusiastically.

Victor lets Yuri get into a rhythm, thrusting forcefully into their relaxed omega, before he slips behind the other alpha, pressing flush against his back. “Do you want to breed him, kitten?” Victor asks, his low voice in Yuri’s ear sending tremors down the younger Russian’s spine, even as Victor keeps his eyes locked with those of the Japanese man beneath them. “Do you want to fill him with your cubs?”

 _Victor_ wants it, can picture it in his mind; Yuuri after his retirement, swollen with their seed, being fed katsudon by them as often as he likes, cheeks round and glowing with health. Yuuri’s cock twitches, eyes trapped helplessly by Victor’s, and Victor smiles at the implications.

Yuri’s rhythm stutters at Victor’s words, face going bright red as his eyes flash with emotion. He’s young and susceptible to the alpha male satisfaction of seeing his skating rival round with his pups, and his cock and his knot swell further, stretching Yuri as he slides through the slick mess Victor had left inside the omega.

“Do _you_ want that, Yuuri? Do you want us to fill you up with our pups, breed you during your heats?” Yuuri whines helplessly, heat trailing down his spine and pooling in his leaking cock, his insides already full with come as the younger Russian alpha’s knot drags along his sensitive walls. The press of Yuri’s growing knot at his entrance as he slides out is nearly too much, stealing the air from Yuuri’s breath as the younger alpha presses back in. His eyes as he looks at Victor are big and wet and a little desperate with the intensity of his desire. “Such a sweet boy,” Victor croons, and Yuuri whimpers reflexively, cock jerking at the praise.

“Do you like that he’s wet for you already, Yurio?” Victor teases, enjoying the red in the young man’s cheeks as he slides his own slowly hardening cock up and down the cleft the other alpha’s ass.

“Victor-” Yuri snarls as Victor’s own dick catches against the sensitive rim of Yuri’s entrance as it passes, sending heat to Yuri’s groin, but Victor doesn’t let him finish, pulling back as he traces the tip of a finger around the rim of Yuri’s entrance.

“I know you do. You love that I’ve already been inside of him, don’t you? After all, you’re both such big fans of mine.” Yuuri lets out a moan at that, eyes big and wide, Yuri thrusting with unrestrained force inside him until his knot is too swollen to pull out, bringing Yuuri with him as he tries.

“Oh? Yurio, you’re stuck,” Victor notes in mock surprise as the tip of his middle finger plays with blond’s pucker, sliding barely into his asshole as the alpha’s thrust stalls out. “Do you enjoy my sloppy seconds that much?”

Yuri is bright red, and whether it’s from anger or embarrassment Victor savors it, feeling blood pool in his groin at the sight. “Sh-shut up,” he snaps, rocking helplessly up into his older lover as he scrambles to reach his peak.

“Easy,” Victor directs, backing off to lay down beside Yuuri, “If you don’t treat your omega well, he won’t invite you back into his bed. Right, sweetheart?” Victor queries, a hand playing with the omega’s left nipple as he leans in for a kiss. Yuuri latches on to Victor like he’s starving, cock wet with a gush of precome as Victor’s tongue thrusts into his mouth, fucking him in a mimicry of Yuri’s movements below. Victor slides his cock idly against the soft skin of Yuuri’s hip, enjoying the slick slide as he leaks come against his raven-haired lover.

When Victor eases back Yuuri looks completely fucked out, lips red and kiss swollen and cheeks glowing. Victor slips his hand from Yuuri’s nipple to his chin, tilting him up towards his fellow Russian alpha. The blond takes his hint and leans in, kissing the raven-haired boy hungrily, and adorably that innocent contact is enough for Yuri; he pistons into the omega one final time before collapsing on top of him and filling him with his seed. Yuuri runs his hand down the younger alpha’s back as Yuri shudders through his orgasm, and Yuuri sighs at the warmth pooling inside of him, tightening around Yuri’s knot and rocking slightly, attempting to hit his prostate as he tries to push himself over the edge.

“Yuri, what do you say?” Victor coaxes, voice mock sweet as Yuri’s aftershocks slow. 

The blond glares balefully up at the older alpha but leans up to kiss their omega gently, whispering “Thank you,” against his lips.

“Such good boys,” Victor murmurs, stroking each of their faces with a hand. He takes a kiss from petulant but satisfied Yuri first, and then turns his attention to Yuuri, lips lingering on his. “Such sweet, sweet boys,” he praises as he looks into Yuuri’s eyes, their breaths mingling in the scant space between them. Yuuri chokes out a sob at the silver-haired man’s words, cock jerking against Yuri’s stomach. “Were your alphas good to you, Yuuri?” Victor teases softly, gently running his thumb across Yuuri’s plump lower lip as the omega squirms helplessly on Yuri’s knot. He chuckles at the sight, watching Yuuri’s molasses colored eyes blow wide as Victor presses his thumb past Yuuri’s abused lips. “You really are the best omega we could ask for.” Yuuri moans uncontrollably as he comes, painting Yuri’s abs as Victor gently holds his chin in place, fondly watching the expression he makes as he orgasms. Victor’s knot swells at the sight; nothing undoes him quite like his mates’ responsiveness.

Yuri scowls at the mess on his stomach, looking away so neither of them can see the blush Victor knows is on his cheeks as the younger alpha rubs their omega’s come into the supple skin of his stomach, as Victor had done earlier when Yuuri had orgasmed for him.

Victor’s mates really are too adorable, he decides as he moves up the bed, putting Yuuri at eye level with his throbbing cock. 

“There you go,” Victor encourages softly as he slides his cock into Yuuri’s mouth, “That’s a good boy.” The dazed omega suckles gently at Victor’s cock as Victor slowly works himself in to the limit of what the younger man can take. “That’s it. So good for your alphas,” Victor murmurs, voice hitching a little as he rocks back and forth in Yuuri’s mouth. He loves the way Yuri hisses as Yuuri tightens around the alpha at the words, milking Yuri’s sensitive knot for the omega’s own pleasure. 

“What a greedy piglet,” Victor teases as Yuuri squirms on Yuri’s cock in response to the taste of come in his mouth. “You’ve had two alphas’ knots and you still want more.” He fucks a little more solidly into Yuuri’s mouth, careful to keep his thrusts shallow. Yuuri moans around his cock, the vibrations thrumming pleasure through him, and Victor pushes a little more. 

“Could you take my knot in your mouth, Yuuri? Is that what you want? Do you want us to fill you up, knotting you at each end until you’re so full of our come you can’t take it?” Yuuri’s sobbing now, overwrought, and Victor smiles as he fills Yuuri’s mouth with come, easing back so the black-haired man doesn’t choke. Yuuri swallows, drinking Victor’s come down greedily like he takes everything else Victor will give him. 

“So beautiful,” Victor praises, stroking Yuuri’s face and leaning in to kiss him. He eases down beside his mates, wrapping an arm around them. Yuri grunts at the weight but otherwise lays still and content as Victor shifts to let his knot continue to empty against them. Yuuri just sighs at the warmth, letting his eyes slip shut as Victor curls against them. “My sweet, sweet boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a series, but for more of the same see my other works "Knot" and "Rigid."


End file.
